joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hobgoblin
The Hobgoblin is one of Spider-Man's most dangerous enemies. He was a deranged man with incredible superhuman psychic abilities. When, He discovered the Green Goblin's secret hideout and modified the costume and weapons to become the next goblin villain in Spider-Man's life. Personality Hobgoblin is rather comically eccentric. Hobgoblin is not egotistical unlike most villains, Though he does pride himself on his intelligence. He often thinks out everything before he does anything. Hobgoblin Does his best to prove that he’s a more powerful goblin. Unlike Green Goblin, Hobgoblin likes to find minions and allies as he feels it's another way to become more powerful than Green Goblin. This makes Hobgoblin much more social than green goblin and he’s not afraid of asking for help. Powers and Abilities *'Psychic Fire Breath:' The Hobgoblin can shoot flames made out of pure psychic energy from his mouth. *'Disproportionate Force:' Hobgoblin can make difficult movements/and Great accelerations with very little force and effort. He can make the most difficult and or energy consuming of movements with minor push or pull. *'Superhuman Strength:' Hobgoblin, after drinking the Goblin Formula, became incredibly strong. He can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hobgoblin, thanks to the Goblin formula, can run and operate at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he is not nearly as fast as speedsters. For example, with his speed, he can outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Hobgoblin, thanks to the Goblin formula, can operate or maintain his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability:' The formula also fortified all of Hobgoblin's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Hobgoblin can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If Hobgoblin does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Goblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Chemical Absorption:' Hobgoblin can absorb chemicals while removing them from the source, into his body which enhances himself. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Equipment *'Explosives:' The Hobgoblin created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carried these in a shoulder bag, nicknamed his "bag of tricks". **'Incendiary:' The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. **'Smoke/Gas:' He also carried a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which were surrounded by a light plastic mantle that fluttered like a wraith when the bomb was thrown. Other gas bombs emitted hallucinogenic gases, and others released a specially concocted gas that could neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. *'Flying Razor Bats:' The Hobgoblin sometimes threw razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. *'Electrical Discharges:' The Hobgoblin's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. *'Bag Of Tricks:' In addition to the common Goblin weapons, there are many others in the bag of tricks like a crescent moon boomerang, a ghost that is stronger than steel, a frog that can emit sonic blasts, and can carry many other weapons in it most of which are unrevealed. *'Goblin Glider:' capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It was capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Hobgoblin's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load would exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls were behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider was steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots locked into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. Category:Fictional character Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel Category:Villians